debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Mafia Boss (Mafia City)
Summary The Mafia City Boss is a character from the Mafia City Advertising department. He is infamous for his various online memes, and in the verse typically is rewarded for gang activity with women, vehicles, money and weapons. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 8-C with Creation Name: Origin: Mafia City Gender: Male (sometimes female) Age: Unknown Classification: Leader of the Mafia, Millionaire Attack Potency: Wall level (Is up to 99x the level of an average Crook, and instills fear in them, whereas a single Crook can rip up toilets and throw them to break jail bars, at one point just ripping off all of the jail cells' bars. They can also bust walls effortlessely, and when he's angry he can perform the same feat with minimal effort), Building level with Creation (Far superior to Crooks and Hitmen, which can build buildings and mansions) and weapons (Regular firearms can destroy buildings in-verse, and explosions from dynamite can launch cars through the sky) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Superhuman (Up to 99x the speed of athletic humans) Combat Speed: Supersonic with firearms Reaction Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Scales far above the Crooks and instills fear in them, whereas a single Crook can rip up toilets and throw them to break jail bars. They can also fish entire cars) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Small Building level (Far superior to Crooks, which can tank falls such as this) Stamina: Unknown, likely high (Never seems bothered by the stereotypical action hero stunts he performs) Range: Several meters with most abilities and some items, Hundreds of meters Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, skilled with various firearms/melee weapons and vehicles, Stealth Mastery (Far superior to Crooks, which display this ability and use this along with their other abilities to sneak in areas), Martial Arts (Skilled in technical street fighting), Statistics Amplification (Ascends in all physical and mental abilities via gaining money or weaponry. He can also eat food to become more powerful), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Aware of his internet presence), Accelerated Development (Training can raise him from Crook to Boss status in no time), Absorption (Passive. By using physical attacks on him, he becomes stronger. He also uses this ability to one-shot his assailants. Whenever his will is enacted, his level increases), Hacking (With his phone. Remotely hacked a car from several meters away), Weapon Creation (Can spawn firearms from nothing), Animal Manipulation (Can use meat to make trained attack dogs love him), Transmutation, Empathic Manipulation and Morality Manipulation (By hitting you, he can turn you into money, vehicles, or a woman in love with him), Size Manipulation (Grows larger by eating food, and can shrink entire buildings), Explosion Manipulation (With dynamite), Air Manipulation (With the fan. He can blow others away into the distance with powerful winds), Technological Manipulation and Probability Manipulation (By attacking a slot machine, he made it roll the winning numbers), Sealing and Summoning (Far superior to Bodyguards, which display this ability), Summoning and Time Stop (Stops time to summon a distracting Crook), Dimensional Storage (Stores his vacuum here), Supernatural Luck (With the Lucky Headphones. Instantly gained all the power and money he could hope for after putting them on), Power Bestowal (Crooks can give their power to others), Shapeshifting (Crooks can shapeshift into others to sneak in areas) Creation (Far superior to Crooks and Hitmen, which can build buildings and mansions), Limited Teleportation (Crooks can climb through TV screens recording them), Resistance to Pain Manipulation (Despite being attacked by various Crooks, he doesn't flinch in the slightest) and Power Nullification (Unaffected by his level being reduced below that of a Crooks) Standard Equipment: Money, Various firearms, Remote Controllers, Vacuum, Meat, Lucky Headphones, Fan, Phone, Dynamite, Bat Intelligence: Above Average (Capable of turning old busted cars into new, stylish vehicles. He has many connections and instills fear within those in power, and is not only capable in combat, but also in sneaking in or out of dangerous areas) Weaknesses: n/a Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Hacking Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Animal Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Morality Users Category:Size Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Air Users Category:Technology Users Category:Probability Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Stop Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Creation Users